


Archer to Tucker to Reed

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, they're not a famous double play combination (but maybe they should be).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archer to Tucker to Reed

**Author's Note:**

> Bad poetry written in the style of _Baseball's Sad Lexicon_ by Franklin Pierce Adams, a poem about the great Chicago Cubs double play combination of Tinker to Evers to Chance. Haven't heard of them? Maybe that's because they played in the early 1900s which, coincidentally, is the last time the Cubs won the World Series. Oh well, there's always next year! 
> 
> You can blame my inspiration for this work on Ken Burns' lovely film _Baseball_ and PBS.

These are the hottest of all of Earth's men:

Archer to Tucker to Reed.

Randy as rabbits: "Let's do it again!"

Archer and Tucker and Reed.

Effortlessly jumping from bed into bed,

Ruby warned them, "Don't let it go to your head.

You'll screw with some Vulcan and all end up dead."

Archer to Tucker to Reed.  


 

So these are the guys with all of the guts?

Archer to Tucker to Reed.

From where I'm sitting, these "fleeters" are nuts!

Archer and Tucker and Reed.

The captain gives speeches about a gazelle.

The chief engineer, from the warp core he fell.

The armory officer? Oh, bloody hell!

Archer to Tucker to Reed.


End file.
